Scythes and Swords
by S-chama
Summary: Does not follow Star Ocean's plotline. At all. Faize and Arumat from before meeting Edge. Arumat takes intrest in Faizes training and something is weird in the north of Aeos. Light boy's love.
1. Training Room

**This is purely fictional and follows no plot in Star Ocean and is in a parallel universe of my own creation, if that bothers you, you have been warned.  
>I own neither characters nor anything else belonging to Star Ocean. (Though I have been obsessively playing it. Way over six hours nonstop...)<br>The plot, of lack thereof, however, is indeed mine.  
>I am using the Faize and Arumat from the before Edge time. I feel that the Arumat at this time is less moody than the Arumat who saw his home planet cremated.<strong>

* * *

><p>A certain young Eldarian on a certain exploration base was practicing his swordsmanship. Quick thrusts and jabs harried imaginary foes. His silky hair swayed with his movements like fresh grass in the wind. Training was both a pleasure, and a means to the improvement Faize Shiefa Beleth was ever striding towards. He'd only just landed but the need to keep himself sharp after being in a tiny spacecraft for so long –no matter how he loved his Sol- had prompted immediate practice.<p>

So it was at this time, with Faize sweating off his flight, that a certain captain of a certain armoured division entered the training room with the intentions of exercising his cramped muscles. The older man paused to watch the boy enthusiastically attack his formless foes. He chuckled slightly, perhaps remembering when he was younger, before heading to the opposite end of the room to begin his own exercises.

At the sound of a heavy scythe being set to lean against the wall Faize jumped and turned to see his companion in the training room. "Ah, e-excuse my rudeness, sir!" Faize quickly offered his respects to his superior. The division captain replied with a sound of acknowledgement and dismissive wave of hand. _That must be Arumat P. Thanatos of the Thirteenth Armoured Division… the most elite in the whole Eldarian military, _thought Faize with a thrill of fear. And who could not help but feel a shiver of anxiety at the grim figure of Arumat?

The man who called himself Death Incarnate fit his title indeed; the rumours were true. His silhouette was tall and lean, truly predatory. The peculiarly dark scars that ripped across the man's nearly white flesh warned of a violent life, a warning supported by the keen golden eyes that could paralyze enemy and friend alike. Half his face was obscured by his shoulder length white hair, which may have been a thankful thing, sparing an onlooker the force of both those soul-reading orbs and stoic, emotionless expression.

The grim man went through his forms with his great scythe. The large weapon sailed through the air with a sharp keen as it moved quickly and in fluid arcs. Despite the size of his weapon, Arumat wielded it with surprising speed. Faize felt deep admiration for his skill and renewed will to better himself.

Arumat decided to rest after several hours. He was covered in perspiration and satisfied that he'd had a good workout. He was surprised that the boy was still going at it, though his heavy pants said he was finished. Arumat walked up behind him and nudged his feet closer together and closed the position of his arms. "Wha-?" Faize panted, startled from his focus.

"When you fight lad, you want to stay balanced, otherwise you will be killed." Came the smooth emotionless voice of the captain. The younger Eldarian shivered just slightly as his superior leaned close and moved him through a strike. "When you are balanced your attacks will be quicker and the time you are vulnerable will shorten." The man explained. He released Faize and strode out of the training room, leaving the latter to process the lingering sensation of his body against his.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of an idea I just got. I kind of wondered why I couldn't find much with these two, so my brain kind of... well... <strong>  
><strong>Let me know if I should try to think of a plotnonplot and continue this. Since I can't promise my brain will produce more on its own.**

**_Reviews/comments are love._**


	2. The Planet

**Oh my, love, love everywhere. My dears **The Light Of A Goddess **and**rhf1229**, thank you! I hope I can meet your expectations!  
>So I have to say that, as of ten PM on December third, I have finished Star Ocean: The Last Hope. I cried so hard. Seriously, did <em>that <em>have to be the end? Uhg! Faize's ending made me bawl even more, and Aru-chan's (oh yes, I did, I called him "Aru-chan") made me think of a western hero... I don't know why... But I still cried. From the moment the Apostle touched his cloak I was crying. So yeah... sequel, anyone? **

**Enough rambles, here's my next bit. **

* * *

><p>The residual warmth from Arumat's body felt surprisingly gentle to young Faize. The boy had not expected that kind of behavior from the man, given the Thirteenth Division's reputation for cold detachment and efficiency. Not to mention, as he gave a few last strikes, his balance made quite a difference. So it was with a satisfied and contemplative sigh that the pale green-haired youth also excited the training room.<p>

The exploration base was bustling with humans and Eldarians on various chores. Faize was nearly run over twice on his way to speak with Commander Gaghan. There, at last at his destination, he met a certain young human male. The human was introduced as Edge Maverick, an SRF member and newly appointed captain of the SRF-003 Calnus. He radiated an irresistible energy and certain confidence that quickly won the impressionable Eldarian's interest and admiration.

There was a certain prominence to the meeting of these two; however this feeling was disregarded by some higher power or another. Edge was there to deliver a scout report, in which he reported strange behavior in the planet's insectoid life forms the farther north he had gone. "Strange behavior?" Faize asked curiously, "How so?"

"Well, for the most part these creatures don't cooperate or attack in any set pattern. But the farther north we went, the smarter they got." The human explained.

Faize quirked an eyebrow, "Smarter?" Edge nodded and proceeded to go into vivid detail of his last twenty fights. He explained how they were displaying organization. Commander Gagan listened carefully and decided to send out a few men to check it out in more detail. Faize snapped a salute to both the commander and the young SRF captain as he left to go rest.

The next day saw our young Eldarian genius on a southern scouting mission. News from the north had yet to come in, but Gaghan had felt it prudent that _someone_ explore the south. So in an effort to use as few men as possible, he sent Faize and one other man. That other man was currently absorbed in caring for his massive scythe while sitting on a large boulder on the beach.

The soft, muted colours of nature made an odd frame for his sharp and dark figure. The sunlight almost shied away from him, or perhaps it was intimidated by the glow from his vivid topaz eyes. In contrast, the younger of the two was a part of the scenery. He was scratching away notes on an as yet unidentified type of flora, his amethyst gaze glowing with knew-found information. The frightened sunlight gathered on him, showering the cream cheeks with warm kisses and mirth.

Arumat flicked his gaze up at his subordinate. Impatience was growing in the warrior at the same time as relief that _he_ was not the one having to take scientific notes. He snorted softly at the total absorption of the boy into his task, and at the trusting lack of defense. With a sigh he slid off of his boulder and shuffled through sand on the beach in an almost surly manner.

With a content sigh Faize stood, closing his notes in satisfaction. Part of the enjoyment of scouting was being the first to learn new things. He dusted his knees and turned to his companion. Only… where was the man? The boulder stood lonesome and alone with only a slightly distinct trail heading down the shore. What is this blatant neglect of duty, thought Faize incredulously. He huffed as he hurried to catch up.

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps had Arumat's scythe spun in a deadly arc to stop a hairsbreadth away from a slender throat. The man lowered his weapon slowly, instead quickly grabbing the helpless wrist of his victim and dragging them closer while bending down to meet their eye level. "Look here, lad," Arumat instructed, "no matter who it is, ally or enemy, you never approach a warrior unannounced from behind." He paused to stare into deep violet pools. "More so," he continued, "when that person is _me_."

Faize swallowed involuntarily. The scythe had moved at a speed to create its own wind and blow back sage locks and close enough for him to feel the laser's pulse on his jugular. He nodded obediently, powerlessly, in the heavy focus of the famed captain. He was released with a sigh from the other. "Um… I'm sorry, sir." He apologized.

It seemed like, for a moment, an instance, a smile flicked across the face of Death. As if the grim specter was amused, or even felt endearment towards the ruffled, vulnerable boy. But anyone who would dare to point that out would be systematically beaten senseless.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuaahh... I don't know what exactly to write next, but that's the fun part, right? Also... I smell the BL... yup. I smell it. It's like fresh cookies.<br>Mmm... cookies...**

**_Reviews/Comments are love._**


	3. Back to the Base

**Reminder: I own _nothing_belonging to Star Ocean. I just play it and love it like many of y'all out there.  
>Also, I'm pretty much set in the base skeleton for my plot, so I would like to aknowledgecredit and thank **_The Light Of A Goddess_**, without whom I would be still twiddling my thumbs. So you all show love too, 'kay?  
>Kind of short (more than kind of I think...) and almost late... <em>But! <em>I'm hot on the trail for more so maybe a little faster this time! (Or not!) Also, winter break is comming up so I'll have all kinds of access to my computer! Yay!  
>Also... not beta'd or nothin'. Thought I'd warn since I have noticed I've missed some junk previously.<strong>

* * *

><p>Arumat leaned casually, but ever alertly, against his great scythe and stared into the edge of the forest. Suddenly, transmitter static broke his reverie and his gaze snapped to his young companion to find out what was going on. The boy jumped a little at the sound and pushed the communicator button he installed onto his bracers, "This is the Southern Aeos scouting unit. Come in." Faize strained to hear a reply. The communicator clicked and Gaghan spoke, quite clearly, "Return to the exploration base at once. Incoming attack. I repeat, return to base at once." The static crackled again and the machine went quiet.<p>

The scouts looked to each other briefly before spinning and running back to the exploration base. The air smelled dry and burned in their throats despite the previous beauty of the day. It was unsettling, this sudden change of atmosphere.

As they neared the base the shrill screech and trill of giant insects threatened to drown the clamour of swords and thrum of symbology. Arumat raised his low voice above the crescendo, "Find the Commander and ask what the hell is going on!" Then the man leapt into the writhing mass of various insectoid species with a flash of his scythe.

Thankful of being relatively small, Faize wove through the fighting to reach the commander's position. He drew his sabre and took up defense. "Commander Gaghan, sir! Could you please explain this?" he queried. However Gaghan simply gave his subordinate the gesture to wait and returned to fighting.

Both of our special Eldarians turned the tide of battle in their areas. The sweep of Arumat's laser scythe obliterated the exoskeletons of the oversized bugs before him. Splashes of the filthy fluids from the insects painted both him and the men that had flocked around him. Between strikes he nonchalantly wiped perspiration from his pale brow.

The small lesson from Arumat the day before saw improvement in Faize. Now more balanced, his strikes were much quicker and he somehow managed to keep them at bay despite his inexperience. The waves of insects had lasted for over an hour before it stopped.

Gaghan finally explained what was happening after it all. "So it would seem," Gaghan concluded, "that there is a nest or some intelligence in the north. We're short on men since several scouting parties have now disappeared; so when this happened… we were not prepared."

"Sir, please allow me to help!" Faize asked earnestly. He paused, "But first, please, allow me to find and fill in Captain Thanatos." The commander opened his mouth in concern to try and stop him, but the boy's soft green locks bounced in agitation as he darted off to find his grim companion. A pang of worry narrowed his eyes.

The lean frame of one armoured division captain rested against the carcass of an exceptionally large Adephaga Milies. His silvery bangs were pushed aside and he reclined with his head back and eyes lidded. The after combat urge to nap was tempting him. Faize skidded to a stop before him. His breath came in pants, but a smile lifted his lips slightly – he was glad that the other was fine. Then he fell to his knees.

Almost, Arumat caught him before he hit the ground. The tangy smell of blood coated a large gash on small shoulder and another on his opposite thigh. "Ah, forgive me Captain Thanatos." Faize apologized.

The veteran warrior easily hefted the violet eyed youth. "Not bad, lad. Not bad." Arumat smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhmm... yeah... so... a bit of an emotional fork in what's next, for me to figure out anyway. I'm thinking drama! But I don't really write drama... I'll get it though, so don't fret!<br>Oh but, be honest in reviews! Please! I love you when you're honest!**

**_Reviews/Comments are love!_**


	4. Aftermath

**Is this... could it be... _my longest update? _Gasp.  
>Knew I wouldn't get it uploaded during the week but.. eh...<br>I think I'm developing Arumat's character a little here. Staring to dip into OOCness, but not too badly I think. Faize will be up soon.  
>*sniffs air* Mmm... BL...<strong>

**Same disclaimers as before, but I'm feeling too lazy to type them.**

* * *

><p>Heads in the exploration base's halls turned to see<em> that<em> famed division captain gingerly carrying a certain well known genius. His boot-heels tapped a dirge in the ears on the onlookers and his glare set fire to their pyres. Ignorant fools, he chided silently, can't they do something useful? Of course, he was unaware of the misleading trail of blood left behind by his tender cargo.

Faize's body tried to stiffen like a board upon contact with Arumat, but being so tired, he gave up quickly. Instead he reclined on the man's cool chest, cradled and rocked gently by his smooth walk. Being so close to him was oddly comforting, the same warmth present as at their first meeting in the training room. Still, he wanted to tell Arumat to put him down, that he could walk fine, but felt at a loss as how to reject a superior's kindness. _Who am I kidding? I don't want to let go_, Faize admitted to himself. There was something in the man who called himself Death that held fast to Faize. Some unseen thread that was being used to tie them together in unknown ways; perhaps it was Fate, but the rational young Eldarian didn't much believe in Fate.

Neither did the veteran captain. Fate wasn't a part of his life. Bad-karma in droves, but not Fate. If asked, he would explain that he saw something of himself in the boy's vibrant innocence, nothing more. He glanced down at the sage mop below his chin with something like affection in his expression. "How are you?" he asked. Faize jumped a little, having been in a heated mental debate on whether or not Fate was valid and pursed his lips in momentary confusion before answering, "O-oh, I'm fine. It's my fault for being so inexperienced anyway. I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize while you're still breathing," scolded the captain. After that quiet settled upon them again. However, it wasn't long until Arumat set Faize down on an infirmary bed. "Strip." He commanded. So the thin off-white Eldarian armour parted with the small body it covered and huddled in a pile sadly. Exposed, the wounds didn't look quite as bad; Faize's clothing had absorbed most of the blood and now the two jagged tears were visible. Arumat cleaned the injuries with warm water and applied disinfectant as well as any nurse. Faize had to stop himself before his sullied his mental image of the stern captain with his imagination. "There," Arumat tied the last bandage, "finished. But learn from this, lad, and it hopefully won't happen again." Faize saluted respectfully before sliding off the table and grabbing some spare pants.

He paused for a moment and weighed an idea in his head. "Captain Thanatos, sir-"

"I don't like that title. I'm just another soldier." The captain cut in.

Faize shifted on his feet, "Um… Arumat, sir? Would you consider, perhaps, training me?" A doubtful look. "S-so I can better complete the northern mission of course!" he added. The older man put his hand on that olive-coloured head and ruffled the silken locks. _This lad…_ he thought fondly. "Alright." Was his only reply. However his normally inflectionless voice carried the tremor of a smile.

The youth dressed and excused himself to his room to rest. He took his time going back, eagerly anticipating his first lesson with such an esteemed warrior._ I hope I can learn from him… he is indeed a great warrior_, Faize considered, _and kinder than I had been led to believe_. He ran his slender fingers through his hair with the slightest amount of heat in his cheeks.

He let himself into his room and lay on his bed. The day had started simple enough. A scouting mission in the south, the sea breeze… sunshine… Then time had fragmented after the transmission from Gaghan. The base had been swarming with insects, their shrill trills mixing with the frantic shouts of the Eldarians. The fresh breeze became rank with blood and the sunlight was blocked as the massive bodies of the various Adephaga species reared up. A shudder rippled down Faize's spine. This day had been one of his first experiences in true battle. Gladness filled him to have made it out with only a few injuries. A heavy sigh pressed from his lips.

The whine of the door hinge broke his recollection. Arumat walked in and sat heavily on the room's second bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his face in his hands. Involuntarily, Faize stretched out worriedly towards the man. "Twenty men are wounded…" he started, "and eight men are dead." His shoulders hunched sadly and his eyes turned downcast. He combed a hand through his bangs and took a shaky breath before leaning down on the mattress. "They were all good lads." He told the ceiling and no one in particular.

The most menacing man in the entire Eldarian army, on all of Eldar, exposed a hidden part of himself. Faize saw directly the love this captain had for the men. _This is a true leader_, he marveled,_ this is a real man_. A gruff and cold exterior belied a heart of great compassion. "…Arumat…" Faize whispered, "May I sit next to you?" Arumat didn't respond, but the younger male got up and sat beside him anyway. The elder looked up into his companion's warm violet eyes. "You are a great man, sir." Faize stated. There was a pause. Arumat gave a dry laugh, "Lad, are you trying to comfort me?" The boy simply stared down. "Look," the man propped himself up, "Don't concern yourself with me. But…" He ruffled the lad's pale green locks. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the lovlies who have read this! Especially you~ *winks*<br>Blarrrrghhh... so sleepy... why am I sleepy? I've done nothing! *runs into wall***

**_Reviews/Comments are love!_**


	5. Morning

**Reminder: I own _nothing _belonging to Star Ocean. I just play it and love it like many of y'all out there. And not beta'd.**

**Omigawd... this is so many levels of late... it's been, like... five weeks...  
>I have no excuse for this. Anyone watching this must be all like "<em>Well, what the hell is this<em>?" when they see it in their inbox... *cries***

**I'm so sorry. I will go commit seppuku now...**

* * *

><p>They stayed like that, sitting nearly shoulder to shoulder on the bed. The younger gently nudged the other and coaxed some words from his terse lips. He shared, as the night slunk nearer, surprisingly humorous recollections of his men behaving less than professionally. One story included himself, a pink female sailor suit, and several bottles of alcohol. But fatigue gnawed at them both, and young Faize was helpless to the gentle bob of the waves of sleep. Arumat saw this vain struggle and waited quietly until the boy had inevitably lost before gingerly scooping up his limp body and tucking him into his own bed. He smiled freely, alone, before heading to sleep himself.<p>

Aeos' cool night passed quietly, almost seeming to apologize to the rattled Eldarians for the planet's unruly creatures with its tender breezes. A few shaky patrols shuffled through the base. It was quiet, a tense, but restful, quiet. But all things end and dawn broke over infant waves and poured her light into the room of two specific Eldarian males as if putting a focus on them.

The younger of the two was face first buried in his pillow. His pale cheek was smushed and his hair stuck up crazily and completely obscured his face. Somehow his blanket had slithered onto the floor, leaving him curled in a tight little ball. As for his roommate, the man was more conventionally reclined on his back. The elder had hardly moved from the time he'd neatly gone to sleep, except for his head turning right. The silvered strands of his hair, loose from their tie, splayed across his face. His expression, usually carefully flat, was relaxed; his lips turned down and parted gently and brows soft.

It was he who woke first, muffling a yawn. He loosely tied up his locks and rose with a protesting cry from his muscles. A habitual checking of his surroundings saw his messily slumbering roommate. He gave a firm nudge to the pale, visible shoulder. "Come now, lad, today cannot afford you to sleep in." Faize emerged from his pillow, eyes blinking slowly and a small measure of awareness coming into them. He started and hurriedly jumped up observe proper respect, "Ah! Please forgive my falling asleep while you were talking, sir! And good morning to you, sir!"

Arumat brushed off the salute, then clapped the youth on the shoulder, "At ease, lad. We're comrades, nothing more, nothing less." A flicker a warmth filled Faize's cheeks and yet the same time a sliver of disappointment wheedled into his emotional state. Why am I dissatisfied? The greatest man on all of Eldar sees to call me his comrade, Faize questioned himself.

They dressed, since Arumat announced there was no better way to begin a hard day than to do some forms in the training room. The walk to their destination was silent, but mutually comfortable. The doors did not chatter either; they opened with a muffled swish and closed behind them just as quietly. The atmosphere was peaceful, if a bit desolate. Arumat carefully stretched himself, reminded in every muscle's cry of his wrecked body. He stood after loosening himself up a little, and picked up his scythe. The weapon, one he'd had his whole military career, looked almost miffed at being left so haphazardly while the eyes of its master roamed.

Faize stretched as well, his young, limber tendons stretching much farther and with a certain unidentifiable grace, and distracting both a passing guard patrol, and a certain other in the room. He picked up his rapier and spun from its resting place to strike the air in a smooth arc. The thin weapon whistled as it passed through solid airy enemies. The enthusiasm of his personality held Faize to treat these insubstantial enemies to be like the real thing. He built speed and linked together various strike forms with dodges and steps until he reached a state where he nearly danced, his feet were so light upon the ground.

This did not go unnoticed by Arumat. His piercing eyes saw in the display an honest heart with great passion. He almost saw a younger version of himself – a young boy determined to be a just force. After completing the exercises with scythe he called out to his student. "Lad, spar with me." Faize froze, skittered to a halt actually, and turned. His eyes were wide in shock and he stuttered a bit in surprise. "Come now, it's time for your first lesson."

The two stood a few feet apart in the open area of the training room. Faize stood poised and still while his mind whirled in excitement. Arumat nodded, then without further warning rushed forward. His apprentice barely got out of the way as the only slightly less lethal backside of the laser scythe sped towards him. H-he really isn't going to hold anything back, is he? But, Faize internally shivered in eagerness, I am so lucky to have this opportunity! He responded to his mentor's attacks with swift dodges while watching for the small moments when he could retaliate himself. The veteran warrior saw the patience in his student's eyes; saw the waiting, the lightest tensing of muscles in legs and arms. Then the novice swordsman struck, ducking under the scythe's impressive range to strike the torso of his opponent. But the attack was blocked as the massive weapon came in deftly and parried the blow.

Arumat help up his hand to stop. "You've got good instinct, lad." He complimented. He set his weapon down and moved behind his protégé. "You will have formidable speed, with practice. Your balance is improving. And your strikes are clean. It seems," he continued as he set a hand on the boy's shoulder, "experience will be your best training." Faize's skin jumped when he felt the other's breath and his cheeks warmed at the praise. Arumat ruffled his hair. "That will be enough for now, lad. Go get something to eat and wash up." The captain left the training room.

Despite all that had happened the other day, Faize's mood was quite high as he headed to get breakfast. The medical symbologist had done very well, his wounds were just about finished healing; he'd survived one of his first real battle experiences; the captain of the Thirteenth Armoured Division was going to teach him; and he had the feeling that he and the captain would become even closer. His bright face contrasted with the downward eyes of the other men in the cafeteria, but he didn't care for once.

* * *

><p><strong>And... I don't know... urgh, I fail at being a good noodle! *head-desk*<strong>

**_Reviews/Comments are love!_**


	6. Orders

**Oh my goodness... I have been gone so very, very long. This is short, (durr), but I'm working on getting back into my shallow groove! I really hope to finish this, so my fingers are crossed.  
>I will say my absense was due to a very good video game, of which I am loving so hard right now, as well as Homestuck. These things cannot be helped, neh?<br>Alright, I'm going to go try to write some more, but this should at least prove nobody died, neh?**

* * *

><p>Our dear Eldarians were in the best shape. As our captain had said, there were many wounded and the missing scout groups were presumed lost. Too few people manned the exploration base and the reek of the felled Adephaga Venom and other carcasses choked the spirits of those there. Faize and Arumat alone were fit and healthy; the younger's wounds being expertly healed after just a day and a half.<p>

So it was to them that Gaghan delivered a mission. The Commander's voice was firm as he gave the order, "Find and nullify the cause of the northern disturbances."

"Yes sir!" Faize snapped to attention and saluted. The Thirteenth Captain however, was less excited. "Gaghan, sir, I can complete this directive myself," he said.

"That may be well and true," Gaghan replied, "but I can't have you out alone. Together, I am assured you will both return."

"But, sir," he protested.

"My decision is final, Captain. I am counting on you, and on you, Faize." With that, the Commander spun on his heel and set to taking care of the base. Arumat frowned slightly.

Silent the whole time, our green-haired youth spoke up softly, "I promise not to inconvenience you, sir." His eyes cast downward, and feeling a little miffed at his superior's apparent unwillingness to work together. Little did he know that real reason the man had attempted to refuse his company, was concern for the boy's safety. But that was not something the famed specter of Death would admit so easily. Instead the man shrugged and folded his arms. "That Gaghan…" he muttered.

Faize shifted on his feet uncomfortably. It didn't appear that the Captain was dead-set against his joining the mission, but what was the attempt to go alone? _I don't think I can understand this man,_ he thought a little bleakly. His bangs fell in his eyes when he hung his head a bit. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Best to get ready now, lad."

They returned to their room to prepare. The mission, with optimism, was expected to last no more than four Earth-length days. On the large part, their supplies consisted of healing items and their weapons, and of course food. Faize checked both of their communicators and updated them with locators on the low chance something went wrong. "There," he said after securing the last tiny screw on Arumat's communicator, "All ready now."

"Good, we'll leave now then," Arumat announced inflectionlessly.

"Yes, sir!" Faize responded and hurried to follow the already leaving man.

* * *

><p><strong>*head-desking and frantically typingbackspacing***

_**Reviews/Comments are love!**_


End file.
